Things Changed
by 0-Allegra-0
Summary: Mal angenommen Olga hält ihre Hand etwas länger auf Frank´s „Oberschenkel“ und die Folge wäre nicht genau an dieser Stelle zu Ende gegangen, was denkt ihr, wäre passiert?


Titel: Things Changed  
Autor: Sarah Blank  
Kontakt:   
Datum: 06. Mai 2005  
Rating: Ganz eindeutig NC-17  
Kategorie: Post-Epi, POR  
Spoiler: Mütterchen Russland (3x21)  
Short-Cut: Mal angenommen Olga hält ihre Hand etwas länger auf Frank´s „Oberschenkel" und die Folge wäre nicht genau an dieser Stelle zu Ende gegangen, was denkt ihr, wäre passiert?  
Disclaimer: Nix meins…. Nur die Idee.  
Autorenblablub: Ja ja, meine Lieblinge. Ich fand die Folge Mütterchen Russland ja echt genial. Das Ende war auch sehr interessant. Ganz besonders die Tatsache, dass Olga nicht Parkers Oberschenkel, sondern sein „Ding" angefasst hat und das mit purer Absicht. Ich habe mich ja schon immer gefragt was wohl danach passiert sein könnte… Deswegen diese Story. I hope you enjoy that! Desweiteren möchte ich meiner süßen Susidafür danken, dass sie sichmeiner angenommen hat und mich immer wieder auf die klitzekleinen Fehlerchen aufmerksam macht.

* * *

**Things Changed**

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht mein Oberschenkel ist, den Sie da anfassen?", fragte Frank irritiert. Er wusste nicht genau was er von ihrer Art halten sollte. Olga hatte gerade ihre Hand auf seinen „kleinen Boris" gelegt und ihn mit einem Blick angesehen, der ihm sprichwörtlich den Atem raubte. Sie war immer für Überraschungen gut und in der letzten Zeit für besonders große. Eigentlich wollte er nur ein bisschen trainieren bis Olga kam und ihn mit dieser Pfeife ins Ohr pfiff. Es war eine Erinnerung an ihre Heimat und beudeutete ihr viel. Nun hielt er es in seiner Hand und seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Ort, an dem Olga grade sehr beschäftigt war .

Sie antwortete mit einem „Ich weiß." Und sah ihn wieder auf diese Weise an. Sie provozierte Frank und versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Olga sah ihm tief in die Augen aber nahm ihre Hand nicht von der besagten Stelle. Sie fühlte wie er langsam härter wurde und drückte ein wenig fester. Sie wollte ihn, dass konnte sie nicht länger leugnen. Ohnehin waren diese Zeiten längst vorbei. Sie wusste was Frank für sie empfand und er wusste, was Olga für ihn empfand. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wann beide den Schritt wagen würden.

„Sie wissen auch, dass wenn sie ihre Hand da nicht gleich wegnehmen, ich für nichts mehr garantieren kann?"

Olga nickte und nahm seine freie Hand in ihre. Langsam zog sie Frank von seinem Rad, auf dem er sich kurz vor ihrem Eintreffen abgestrampelt hatte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Trainingszimmer und liefen Hand in Hand nebeneinander her.

In seinem Quartier angekommen standen beide voreinander. Keiner wusste so wirklich was er jetzt tun sollte. Frank und Olga sahen sich tief in die Augen und ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam. Ihre Lippen trafen zärtlich aufeinander und beide schlossen die Augen. Der Kuss wurde intensiver. Frank schob seine Zungen einwenig nach vorn, suchte ihre und Olga öffnete leicht ihre Lippen um ihm Eintritt zugewähren. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und beide lief ein woliger schauer über den Rücken.  
Nun war es soweit, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ihre Zungen spielten Fangen und die Leidenschaft packte sie beide.

Frank hatte seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte und drückte sie fest an sich. Eng umschlungen standen sie in dem dunklen Raum und küssten sich bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen.  
Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und erkundeten Olgas zarten Körper. Erst unter ihre Bluse zu ihrem Bauch, dann öffnete er einen Knopf nach dem Anderen.  
Er küsste ihren Hals mit federleichten Küssen und streifte ihre Bluse von den Schultern.  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder zu einem wilden Kuss. Auch Olga war nicht ganz untätig und zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus. Sie betrachtete seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und fühlten die harten Muskeln.  
Frank faste nach ihrem Hintern, hob sie hoch und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Er öffnete ihre Hose und zog sie herunter. Ungeachtet landete sie auf dem Boden. Seine Hand strich zärtlich an ihrer Seite entlang und entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen.  
Olga zog Frank an sich heran und drehte sich ein Stückchen damit er sich neben sie legen konnte. Sie sahen sich beide in die Augen und küssten sich wieder. Olga drehte ihn auf seinen Rücken damit sie sich auf ihn setzten konnte. Sie löste sich von ihm und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Hals entlang, hinunter zu seiner Brust und küsste sich dort den Weg zu seiner Brustwarze. Zärtlich biss sie hinein und entlockte auch ihm ein leises aber tiefes Stöhnen. Sie wanderte weiter abwärts zu seinem Bauchnabel und zog mit der Zunge kleine Kreise.  
Ihre Hände gingen zu dem Bund seiner Trainingshose und zog sie herunter. Franks Hose landete ebenfalls ungeachtet bei dem anderen Kleidungsstück.

Er griff nach ihr um sie wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Er zog ihr die Träger ihres schwarzen BHs hinunter und öffnete den Verschluss. Vorsichtig glitt er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Brüste und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er saugte an ihnen und bekam als Antwort darauf ein weiteres Stöhnen von Olga. Nun zog er ihren Slip aus und abermals wechselten Frank und Olga ihre Position. Olga lag wieder unter ihm. Er winkelte ihre Beine an damit er besser in sie eindringen konnte. Abermals sahen sich beide tief in die Augen und begannen im sanften Rhytmus den Akt der Liebe.

fin


End file.
